


Waiting

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beer is gone and someone isn’t home yet to buy more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Aomine groaned, crushing the beer can in between one hand and touching his forehead with the other. The television mumbled quietly in the background; if it weren’t for the blood rushing in his ears, Aomine might have been able to hear it a little bit better, but he’d had a beer too many and his thoughts were wandering. Shit, since when had he been so in his head? He should just go out and do something. He’d kill for a good one on one match right now, although he was sure that his skills were suffering a little bit. The obliterated cans on the coffee table would speak for that.

He glanced towards the table and groaned to himself. God, he needed to clean. Well, correction. Kagami needed to clean, and Aomine would go out and buy food. Or Kagami could do that, too, considering how picky the redhead was about ingredients and cooking all of that. Aomine didn’t exactly follow the whole cooking process, but Kagami liked to do it, so he’d let him. If only Kagami would come home. Aomine’s gaze transferred to the window, rolling on his side to look out to the road outside of their apartment complex. How long had he been waiting to see Kagami’s stupid pick-up truck pull into the lot? Aomine hated that truck. It wasn’t sleek, it wasn’t cool, it was just bulky and, well, redneck. He’d gotten a cuff on the head and a embarrassed, muttered cursing out when he’d told Kagami that. The idiot was stupidly proud of that truck; said it was more popular in America. America his ass, Kagami just wanted to jack up his tires and have four-wheel drive. Stupid pick-up.

It wasn’t all bad, really, though, considering that they’d had sex in the truck’s bed more times than he could count. Kagami had been pissed after the first time, not only because the truck was apparently supposed to be like, holy and pure or some shit, but also because they’d had sex in the parking lot by the local park’s courts. When they’d started, Kagami had tried not to let anyone hear him, but that was impossible. Big mouth never really succeeded in keeping quiet, ever. Aomine was still of the firm belief that his boyfriend had enjoyed it, even when given firm denial, and that was that.

Aomine reached for the last beer in the six-pack he’d left on the counter and frowned with frustration at it. He was pretty sure this was the last six-pack in the house. Kagami was shit at keeping up on the groceries lately. Then again, a week (was it two?) ago when Aomine had told him to go buy groceries, they’d had a very heated discussion over the woman of the relationship. Kagami insisted that it was Aomine, because face it - Kagami took care of everything. Aomine figured that since Kagami did the cooking, most of the cleaning, and generally liked to take it in bed (which Aomine liked to innocently remind him of), then he was the woman. Plus, Aomine was the better drive…r…

Oh, that was right. Aomine glanced into the luke-warm contents of the can in his hands when he remembered; fuzzily, but still recalling that Kagami had been in a car accident a couple days ago. Maybe it wasn’t good to say that Aomine was a better driver, even though the accident hadn’t been Kagami’s fault. Aomine wasn’t enough of an idiot to make poorly placed jokes about accidents, at least, but he’d make some soon. After Kagami got home, at least. Maybe he had gone out to buy groceries. The take-out containers were among the trash on the table, and spoke volumes about the fact that there had been little home-cooked meals to go around in the important.

Taking another swallow of the beer, and following it with a prompt hiccup, Aomine shoved the container off the table with one socked foot. God, he hated dress socks. He should take them off at some point. Same with this stupid suit jacket. It was too tight. Also, trouser socks were just as constraining as wearing jeans instead of basketball shorts. The most comfortable of all was being in boxers, which Aomine currently was. Comfortable, that was right. Maybe Kagami’d be home soon, and he could get out of the boxers, too.

Just as he was about to look for his cellphone and call Kagami for the millionth of time - asshole hadn’t picked up his phone once yet - there was a knock on the door.

“Unlocked.” Aomine said, although his tongue felt heavy, lips not exactly moving the way he wanted them to. Was he really that drunk? No more beer, anyways, so he could wait it out a little bit… Maybe take a nap. He was sleepy. Oh. Wait. Was that Kagami at the door?

“Kagami?” He asked, a bit eager this time, for about a million reasons he could list later - but the door swung open to a familiar head of pink hair, instead, lacking all the right parts. The goofy eyebrows, the red hair, the really, really nice abs, and so on.

“Oh, Dai-chan…” Satsuki whispered, and Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Most excited I’ve ever been over you showing up.” He greeted her gruffly, glancing back towards the window.

“Hey, you see Kagami?” He asked her afterwards, tracing one fingertip over the rim of the beer before he looked back to her.

She wouldn’t meet his gaze, glancing away instead.

“You’ve let the apartment turn to trash, you know.” She told him awkwardly, and Aomine frowned, then looked back to the parking lot. Kagami would probably rent a car to drive home in, even if it wasn’t his beloved pick up.

“Kagami’ll help me clean it.” Aomine informed her stubbornly, and then yawned.

“Just gonna nap until he gets home, asshole’s kept me waiting too long.” He set the now-empty can on the coffee table and turned on his side on the couch. It was a long one; he and Kagami had searched for, sat on, and laid on more couches than he could count trying to found one that would fit them comfortably. Being tall wasn’t always great, especially when your damn feet stuck out off of the edge.

"Wake me up, when he’s home, yeah? Better bring groceries.. maybe s’more beer.." Aomine mumbled, voice slurring and fading with sleep and alcohol. His gaze flickered back to Momoi right as it closed, and he huffed at her expression,

"It ain’t that bad, idiot, stop crying. I’ll clean… later…" He added on, and without much more to say, was out like a light.

Tears continued to fall as Momoi took a step forwards, sidestepping the trash on the floor, stepping over the suit pants discarded by the couch, turning the television off. How long had it been running? She didn’t know. What was Aomine wearing, anyways? He looked terrible; gaunt, and dirty, like he hadn’t showered in… a few days… No. He couldn’t be? She stepped over and looked at his large form curled up on the couch, and her hands raised to cover her mouth as her jaw dropped.

Aomine was still in his funeral suit.


End file.
